Toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés
by Fluvia
Summary: Depuis peu, Eren se reproche la mort de ses parents et de ses camarades. Pour se punir, il a trouvé un moyen efficace. Seulement, ce dernier met sa santé de plus en plus en danger. Va-t-il pouvoir s'arrêter avant l'erreur fatidique?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bijour bijour, merci de lire cette nouvelle fic' sur SnK! Au début, je pensais faire un OS, mais finalement ce sera en cinq petites parties!**

 **Disclaimer: Ce manga ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais est la création d'Hajime Hashima. Eh non, je ne suis encore pas devenue millionnaire en moins de deux mois, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer... ^.^ Ralala le loto, pas fiable!**

 **Résumé: Bon ben c'est dit même s'il semble un peu pourri. Faut lire :p**

 **Rated: T, parce que je compte parler d'un sujet sérieux et pas très très drôle, désolée**

 **Notes de l'auteur: J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça d'un coup 0:). Il y a de petites allusions au manga - jusqu'à la fin du 17e - mais pas de spoil ne vous inquiétez pas! Sinon... Bonne lecture et vacances ^.^**

 **Musique conseillée: My demons, Starset!**

 **Voilà j'ai fini... Bonne lecture ;p**

* * *

 **Toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés**

 **1.**

Eren tenait un couteau dans sa main. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement mais étaient agrippés fermement au manche simple du couvert – sans superflus, en inox et avec deux vis du même métal pour que le manche tienne. Il souffla un grand coup, vidant ses poumons d'une seule traite, ferma les yeux et se contorsionna légèrement. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de métal froid et crispa les mâchoires. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour enlever cette tension, pour se punir. Tout était de sa faute : la mort de sa famille, et celle aussi d'autres de ses camarades. Il avait appris peu de temps avant cette première nouvelle. Qui s'ajoutait à tous ces morts.

Il ne tremblait plus maintenant. Seules les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, lentement, une à une. Puis, elles s'arrêtèrent comme elles étaient venues : rapidement. Sa main posa la lame froide sur le rebond de sa hanche, osseuse. Il tira alors le couteau vers l'arrière en appuyant un peu plus. Il grimaça, non sous la douleur – qui était presque inexistante – mais parce que ça ne coupait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que le couteau coupait très bien la viande, et ne faisait que rougir et griffer sa peau, sans même la déchirer ? Il était pourtant de la viande – pour Titans –, non ?

Il tira sur la peau, l'étendit de sa main gauche et passa de nouveau le couteau sur sa peau. Et se pencha sur le côté opposé pour l'étendre encore plus. Il ressentit alors une vive brûlure et grimaça. Il fit un mouvement en arrière, manquant de lâcher le couteau en inox qu'il tenait. Il se reprit et repoussa les effets de la surprise, il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait : pour la mort de ses parents qui avaient voulu le protéger, vainement. Il aurait dû être assez fort, il aurait dû refuser ce que lui avait demandé de faire son père. Il l'avait pu s'il avait tenté de résister. Il aurait dû être aussi assez puissant pour sauver ses autres camarades.

Une fine trace rouge marquait désormais son flanc, il pressa les bords de la plaie, et une goutte coula lentement. Ce n'était pas assez, ça brûlait certes, mais il lui en fallait plus : ça détendait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il recommença alors, trois fois, puis passa à l'autre côté. C'était plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait, le couteau n'était sans doute pas assez tranchant… Il passa donc son doigt sur la lame, dans le sens contraire du tranchant, pour voir si elle accrochait. Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que le couteau de cuisine était aiguisé. Et ça l'était, pourtant : elle ripait correctement sur la peau du bombé de son pouce.

Il soupira, ses flancs étaient rouges et chauds. Du sang sec couvraient quelques plaies, mais le couteau qu'il avait volé à la cuisine en le plaçant dans sa manche, ne semblait pas couper correctement. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait dérobé, ça avait été… instinctif. Personne ne l'avait vu, même sa sœur qui le regardait pourtant tout le temps. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi discret que cela. Il avait pourtant toujours cru que ce n'était pas du tout une de ses qualités. Au moins en découvrait-il une dans la nécessité.

Il retira ensuite son pantalon d'uniforme blanc aux lanières noires, ainsi que son caleçon et les posa sur son lit, aux côtés de sa chemise étendue pour qu'elle n'ait pas de plis. Mais aussi, parce que s'il la tâchait, si une goutte de sang vermeil colorait le tissu, cela se verrait immédiatement. Ce ne serait pas très discret et on ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions – ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il posa ensuite son couteau dessus, au moins ne risquait-il pas de le perdre dans les couvertures.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ouvrit en grand l'eau de la douche, attendit qu'elle chauffe un peu, et plaça sa tête dessous. L'eau à forte pression ruisselait le long de ses joues et de son corps, comme une infinité de larmes. Les traces de sang séchées et noires partirent avec, et il les frotta un peu plus pour ne pas que ce sang tâchât quoique ce soit. Mais il y avait déjà dessous quelques croûtes : la cicatrisation rapide était sans doute due à ses caractères de Titans.

Il avait fait les scarifications ici pour qu'elles ne soient pas visibles. Il avait réfléchi avant de le faire, avait choisi la partie idéale de son corps pour le faire – même si de toute façon, ça mettrait moins d'une semaine avant de guérir. Il s'était défini un endroit où il pouvait se blesser : du torse à mi-cuisse. Le mieux et le plus discret étant les hanches jusqu'au haut des cuisses : il pouvait ainsi toujours enfiler un short et un T-shirt sans que des traces attirent l'attention mal venue – car oui, on pouvait leur demander de se mettre dans cette tenue pour l'entraînement, vive le renforcement musculaire.

Il sortit de la douche, émergeant des vapeurs chaudes qui opacifiaient l'air de la salle, attrapa sa serviette sur le portant à la sortie du bac et essora ses cheveux bruns. Il enfila ensuite le pantalon de son vêtement de nuit et décontracté. Il posa sa serviette blanche sur un portant spécialement installé pour cela, afin qu'elle sèche. Il laissait ses plaies à l'air libre : elles guériraient plus vite.

Mais en fait, avait-il vraiment envie qu'elles guérissent ? Des cicatrices à cet endroit seraient insignifiantes pour les autres : ils supposeraient que c'étaient des Titans, ils penseraient que c'était un survivant. Tandis que pour lui, ce serait la trace de ses punitions et de ses erreurs. Il frotta de plus belle ses cheveux bruns avec la seconde serviette plus petite pour enlever le plus gros de l'eau, puis il la reposa à côté de l'autre.

Ces deux pièces qu'il possédait, étaient celles qu'on lui avait attribuées quand on l'avait jugé assez digne de confiance. Il les avait gardées après tout ce temps. Il se dirigea vers son lit une place – c'était l'Armée quand même, une chambre et une douche c'était déjà un luxe, on n'allait pas en demander plus. Il se baissa légèrement pour plier son uniforme et grimaça : ses blessures le brûlaient et tiraient sur sa peau. Il pinça ses lèvres et jugula sa douleur, se concentrant plutôt sur ses mâchoires. Il était fort, non ? Alors, autant le montrer : pour sa famille morte et parce qu'il avait assez pleuré. Il en avait assez d'avoir été faible pendant toutes ces expéditions.

Il restait toujours son couteau légèrement tâché de sang sec, sur ses couvertures beiges. Il le saisit fermement et essuya de ses deux doigts la lame – il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de se couper. Ses doigts étaient maintenant légèrement rouges. Il les frotta entre eux et fit disparaît la couleur.

Il hésita alors en regardant les marques sur ses hanches. Qu'allait-il en faire maintenant, où ranger son couteau pour qu'il ne soit pas pris ? Son regard tomba sur sa table de nuit en bois noir et usé, et descendit sur le petit tiroir qui pouvait fermer. Ce serait un bon endroit, une cachette où il mettrait son secret. Son secret avec lui-même, oui, un secret qu'il garderait jalousement… _Nul ne le saurait_.

Il le rangea puis s'assit au coin du lit, croisant ses doigts ensemble et les posant sur ses cuisses. Il réfléchit : il se sentait… mieux, plus détendu. Le poids qui oppressait douloureusement son cœur s'était allégé. Soulagé, oui, c'était ça. Une petite libération sur le moment. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, cette lame sur son ventre, était-ce bien lui qui l'avait tirée ? Eprouvait-il du remords ? Non, rien de tout cela – comme il avait pu le penser au début. Il se sentait bien, comme si… comme s'il s'était drogué – du moins le supposait-il car il n'avait jamais tenté de le faire. Comme s'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

Il regarda son ventre, plat et assez musclé, puis dévia sur ses hanches. Il y avait déjà de nouveau des croûtes rouges. On aurait dit des griffures, comme si un chat l'avait attaqué – encore fallait-il qu'il y en ait un dans le Bataillon. Il sourit, ce pouvait toujours être une excuse : il en avait trouvé un ou bien dire qu'il s'était loupé sur son lit en faisant un mauvais rêve. On pourrait le croire comme il en faisait souvent et qu'il n'était pas très doué. Bon, il y avait aussi l'option de l'entraînement, mais ce serait plus difficile : personne ne l'avait vu se faire mal.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver une excuse : il s'arrangerait pour que personne ne les voie. Après tout, c'était _son_ secret, et même sa sœur ne les verrait pas. C'était un problème avec lui… et _lui seul_.

Il se leva, ferma les volets en regardant la lune en forme de croissant. Elle éclairait magnifiquement le camp d'entraînement. Il se détourna, sortant de ses rêveries, prit son T-shirt de nuit et l'enfila.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, alors que le jeune homme venait de rabattre son vêtement sur ses plaies. La personne n'attendit même pas la réponse et ouvrit la porte. Eren s'apprêta à protester quand il vit… que c'était son caporal Levi. Il resta bouche bée, le nouveau venu était arrivé juste à temps : un peu avant et le gamin se serait fait décapiter – car ce dernier ne doutait pas que son supérieur comprendrait aussitôt. Il n'arriva même pas à bafouiller quelque chose.

« ― Hé, gamin, ça va ? Bon juste pour voir si tout va bien : contrôle avant de dormir, au cas où… Bon, il me semble que tu ne caches rien… alors bonne nuit gamin.

― B… bonne nuit à vous aussi, caporal… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et referma la porte après. Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit, tandis qu'il entendait les pas du supérieur qui partaient. C'était passé tellement près. Ses mains tremblaient. Il aimerait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, il aimerait vraiment se confier à lui, verser des larmes dans ses bras. Il ne le pouvait cependant pas. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'arrête, c'était lui et lui seul. Il s'étendit sur ses couvertures, mit son bras sur ses yeux et s'endormit immédiatement, à sa surprise.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous allez continuer! Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas trop eu de fautes! :/ ^.^' Désolée sinon!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour la suite :3 Sinon... euh... (attendez je cherche) Sinon j'invite tous les Titans à manger un barbecue avec le Bataillon! XD A plus!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes de l'auteure: Voilà pour cette deuxième partie sur cinq! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire. Les choses se compliquent pour le suicidaire un peu débile! Et pour la musique... ****Lion de Hollywood Undead; et** **Be somebody de Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Réponses aux reviews: Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir! :3**

 **Guest: Merci ^^ ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :O :$**

 **Anonyme et Lilith: Ouais bon, c'est un peu normal d'être mal à l'aise: il va pas bien et j'insiste dessus.**

 **KunaMay: On se calme OK, No? Tu l'as ta suite ;p Et c'est pas de ma faute: je t'avais dit que normalement t'avais pas le droit de lire avant la fin! C'est toi qui m'a piqué mes notes :p**

 **Je pensais pas que ça plairait autant. Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus: voici la suite pour laquelle vous m'aviez tant pressée!**

* * *

 **2.**

« Allez Eren ! Tu peux le faire mon grand, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, courage ! Nous croyons en toi, tu es assez fort pour le faire ! Tu as fait plus dur. » Le motiva la responsable de l'entraînement : Hanji Zoe – la sadique de première en passant.

Eren grimaça et fronça les sourcils. Pas si difficile…, elle parlait toujours, cette sadique ! Ce n'était pas elle qui était face à cet exercice et qui galérait autant… Là, en ce moment, il devait avouer qu'il avait la désagréable impression d'être ridicule, ou – plutôt _et_ – de n'avoir jamais été en contact avec un équipement tridimensionnel. Un véritable débutant face à un exercice de professionnel.

Il crispa les mâchoires et raffermit sa prise sur la garde de ses armes en cliquetant. Il repassa dans sa sale caboche – qui n'arrivait pas à coordonner tous ces membres – les mouvements à faire : attaquer le premier Titan en bois, salto, tournoyer, se raccrocher et déchiqueter la nuque de celui juste derrière. Qu'y avait-il de si compliqué là-dedans ?

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il donc pas ?! Il avait essayé trois fois de suite, et avait manqué à chaque fois de se faire mal : la première fois, il avait pris le panneau en bois taillé dans la tête, la seconde fois, il s'était emmêlé dans ses câbles, manquant de s'étrangler. Ses camarades s'étaient retenus de rire, mais avaient aussi été inquiets : il avait eu l'impression d'être un pantin. C'était Mikasa qui l'avait aidé à se démêler de ses câbles. Et en regardant le Titan derrière lui qu'il avait manqué la troisième fois, il avait failli se prendre un arbre. C'était simplement un petit balancement de câble qui l'avait sauvé.

Il n'était pas concentré : chaque mouvement qu'il faisait tirait sur ses fraîches blessures, et cela lui faisait mal. Cela le brûlait et le gênait pour bouger correctement. Il crispa un peu plus les mâchoires, il devait oublier cette douleur.

Il posa sa main droite sur son flanc, ignorant la lame qu'il tenait également dedans. Il soupira un long coup et se tourna vers Levi qui le regardait – comme à son habitude –, blasé et les sourcils froncés. Il avait fait le mouvement trop vite : il sentit les croûtes séchées sur les scarifications se fendiller et s'arracher alors soudainement. Il grimaça et retint un grognement de douleur en serrant les lèvres. Il sentit également un liquide chaud couler légèrement le long de ses hanches et pesta. Il ne fallait pas que ça tachât sa chemise !

Il fallait que personne ne voie cela.

Hanji le regarda alors étrangement et il détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment que cette sadique s'en mêlât ! Il inspira un long coup pour se détendre et arrêter de se faire des films, et prit son élan. Il allait faire ce maudit exercice et dirait qu'il était fatigué : au moins pourrait-il aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Et se punir de sa faiblesse, face à lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant, et lâcha un cri de rage dans son élan. Sa lame entama la nuque du premier, il fit un tour sur lui-même, se passant en boucle dans la tête la suite et qu'il devait rester concentré. Il se raccrocha ensuite et fonça sur le point faible du second. Il allait réussir, ses yeux s'agrandirent déjà de joie : jamais il n'avait été si près du but.

Mais sa lame dérapa au dernier moment et se heurta au bois sombre. Il pesta, atterrit près de sa supérieure, essuya la sueur sur son front avec sa manche et se prépara à recommencer. Encore. Il le ferait tant qu'il ne serait pas au point. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu comme ça !

Ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'arrêterait. Même avec cette vive lueur blanche qui l'éblouissait à chaque mouvement qu'il exécutait. Il mordit sa lèvre, il était un semi-titan, il devait cicatriser rapidement et réussir cet exercice : il était l'espoir de l'Humanité. Il se devait de réussir, il le ferait, il devait se le prouver. Il était fort et allait couper cette foutue deuxième nuque Quoique ça lui coutât. Car, tout était de sa faute : la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été coincés lors de leurs missions, et dans laquelle beaucoup avaient failli mourir. Etaient morts. Si à ce moment, il avait été plus fort, il aurait pu éviter cela.

Il retourna à la branche de l'arbre qui composait la case départ. Il passa une fois de plus sa manche sur son front humide et demanda à ses camarades de remettre les Titans en place.

Après tout, les autres avaient réussi ce petit échauffement avec brio, alors pourquoi pas lui ? La rage et la déception montait dans sa gorge, lui faisaient naître une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il devait se reprendre, il ne voulait pas que ses camarades se moquent de lui. Trop de sang avait déjà coulé pour lui, pour sa faiblesse. Il plia les genoux, exténué, et vérifia que la petite tache rouge n'était pas visible sur sa chemise.

« ― Ça suffit, Eren, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu es crevé. Certains jours sont moins bien que d'autres, ce n'est pas grave, lui expliqua Hanji.

― Non ! Je vais le faire, j'en suis persuadé ! Laissez-moi une dernière chance.

― Arrête, gamin. Notre but ce n'est pas de te tuer : ce serait une simple perte de temps sinon. On a parié sur toi. Alors arrête tes conneries, Jaëger, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. » Ordonna Levi.

Pourquoi les gens se tournaient contre lui, se demandait la recrue ? Même son caporal ! Il ne pouvait plus protester, sa sœur s'y mettait elle aussi. Il rageait, les flammes acides rongeant son cœur. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le comprendre. Ils ne ressentaient pas ce sentiment de dégout pour eux-mêmes comme lui. Ils ne sentaient pas tout ce sang sur leurs mains, même malgré les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits. Lui avait l'impression que tout avait été sa faute. Et maintenant que lui disaient-ils ?! « _Viens manger, Eren_ ».

Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer de rage, de vider son cœur trop plein. Il avait envie de les secouer par les épaules, de leur crier à la figure, de taper quelque chose – un mur – jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges saignent. Il voulait s'entraîner jusqu'à en crever de fatigue, pour laver ses regrets, ses fautes. Il dut se contenter de ranger rageusement son équipement tridimensionnel et de marcher rapidement à la cantine.

Il ne mangerait pas et rentrerait ainsi plus vite dans sa chambre. Il se règlerait son compte, se punirait lui-même de sa faiblesse. Mikasa le talonnait et il leva les yeux au ciel : elle ne comprenait jamais quand il avait besoin d'être seul. Après tout : c'était facile pour elle, un véritable jeu d'enfant pour le Miracle de l'Humanité…

Ses amis autour de lui mangeaient en parlant et en rigolant, mais le jeune homme n'était pas avec eux. Son esprit était ailleurs, même si son corps était serré entre Conny et Sasha. Sa sœur de cœur était assise devant lui, le sondait de son regard sombre, les paupières légèrement plissées. Il repoussa son assiette et elle fronça les sourcils un peu plus. L'état de son frère ne lui plaisait pas, quelque chose le tracassait, elle en était de plus en plus certaine. Une sorte de pressentiment à force de le fréquenter.

« ― Eren, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé, je me trompe ? Tu veux en parler, tu es muet depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne manges pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

― Hein ? Ah non, la rassura-t-il en agitant les mains et souriant comme s'il venait de sortir de ses pensées et de s'apercevoir de sa présence, ce n'est rien. Juste la fatigue et encore le choc des évènements d'il y a une semaine. Le couronnement, l'enlèvement et tous ces morts… C'était tellement rapide, il va me falloir un peu de temps supplémentaire, c'est tout. »

Le sourire de son frère de cœur semblait sincère et la rassura. Ses yeux noirs et soucieux s'éclairèrent tendrement : il avait toujours été coupable pour les autres. Il était trop gentil, et les épaules de Mikasa se détendirent. Ça expliquait des choses, son attitude des derniers jours… Elle hocha la tête et sourit, amusée, quand il passa son assiette à Sasha – qui le remercia et s'empressa d'engloutir son repas.

Il se leva ensuite, leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fit un dernier signe de la main quand le groupe lui répondit en retour. Là, à l'abri des regards, il s'enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois. Ses poings se crispèrent et il frappa le sol rageusement. Il avait encore échoué, il était vraiment pitoyable. Il s'exécrait. Il se faisait lui-même pitié – si les autres ne le ressentaient pas pour lui, lui en revanche, si.

Il était faible, trop faible, toujours aussi faible que quand sa mère s'était fait bouffer par ce Titan devant ses yeux. En plus, il n'avait, deux fois face à ce foutu monstre, rien pu faire. Rien par lui-même. Il se reposait sur les autres, et seulement sur eux. Que pouvait-il donc bien faire lui-même puisqu'il était tellement faible ? Cette rage qui l'habitait, le hantait, le tourmentait, il allait la tourner contre lui.

Il se mit debout vivement, ouvrit le tiroir et saisit son couteau. Déjà, l'apaisement le prit quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de ses joues, s'aperçut-il. Il pencha la tête sur son épaule, leva le pan de sa chemise et grimaça : celle-ci était collée par le sang séché à sa peau. Il souffla un grand coup et tira, serrant les mâchoires et s'attendant à la douleur. Il retint un petit cri de douleur quand les croûtes s'arrachèrent et la passa finalement par-dessus sa tête, la jetant en boule dans un coin. Il la laverait lui-même. Il avait déjà failli se faire prendre par la scientifique folle, alors que penseraient ses camarades s'ils voyaient du sang sur ses vêtements…

Il devait s'habituer à cette douleur, recommencer ses incisions. Jusqu'à qu'il ne ressente plus rien.

La lame du couteau se plaça un peu plus haut que la veille – au moins le pantalon ne les toucherait pas et ce serait plus pratique pour son entraînement. Il fut alors surpris de remarquer que les blessures de la veille s'étaient refermées après l'entraînement. Tant mieux, il pourrait le faire plus fort. Parce qu'il avait, une fois de plus, échoué comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. C'était sa punition, son petit secret. Cela le forcerait juste à faire mieux. Cela le libérait, le soulageait alors, il recommençait. Après une seule fois, il était déjà accro.

Il avait déjà plus l'habitude : il tira le manche et une brûlure survint. Des perles de sang vinrent plus rapidement que la première fois, il n'eut même pas besoin de presser les bords de la plaie pour forcer le sang à se montrer. Une fine coulée vermeille chatouilla le creux de sa hanche presque osseuse. Il eut un rictus satisfait. C'était vraiment agréable.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Cinq fines marques de chaque côté, serait-ce assez ? Il le supposait. Ou… une dernière, oui voilà, ça ne faisait pas de mal. C'était pour ses parents, il devait toujours s'en mordre les doigts.

Un sentiment d'apaisement étrange le saisit tandis qu'il regardait ses griffures sur ses flancs. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Ses blessures… elles saignaient un peu plus qu'hier. Mais moins que demain. Un beau vermeil, une unique trainée pour toutes les longues plaies parallèles. Telles des larmes d'un magnifique rouge profond, parallèles les unes aux autres comme ses blessures.

Il en essuya une de son majeur et le porta à sa bouche. Un puissant gout de fer emplit ses papilles. Un éclat de conscience le prit : qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il secoua la tête, repoussant sa question débile. Il le devait : il n'avait plus de famille alors qui le punirait, sinon lui, quand il faisait une connerie ? C'était normal. Il ouvrit le tiroir, passa le couteau dans un mouchoir blanc qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche, le posa bien à plat dans sa cachette et referma cette dernière. Il observa le mouchoir légèrement taché et tamponna ses côtes blessées avec. Ce dernier se teinta un peu plus. La jeune recrue – plus si débutante que ça – haussa les épaules et le posa avec sa chemise en boule. Un truc de plus à laver, il ne verrait vraiment pas la différence.

Il défit agilement son pantalon d'uniforme, le retira en tirant sur l'un des pieds. Il resta ensuite un moment en sous-vêtement à observer ses blessures sur ses hanches. Oui, ça faisait du bien malgré les légers picotements qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de se passer ses nerfs, contre lui.

De toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire tant de mal que ça : il ne sortait que quelques gouttes de sang – pas de quoi faire une hémorragie, hein. Personne n'en saurait rien de toute façon enfin un secret qui serait gardé. Un secret que _seul lui_ saurait, il ne serait pas manipulé pour une fois, ça changerait. Pour une fois ce serait _lui_ qui détiendrait un secret que personne ne saurait.

Faisait-il cela pour faire l'intéressant face aux autres, pour se distinguer ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas en tout cas… En fait, oui c'était même sûr : il ne les montrait à personne donc…

Soudain, il sursauta et se retourna vers la porte : une clef tournait dans la serrure. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sauter sur sa chemise qu'il avait posée plus loin. Le battant de bois s'ouvrit violemment et rebondit sur le mur – manquant de heurter le nouveau venu, qui plaça sa main pour l'arrêter. Le caporal rentra alors, son visage était fermé et ses yeux étaient foudroyants. Ils avaient cette ombre menaçante dessus, qui prévoyait le pire pour Eren.

Le « gamin » ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler, ni même toquer. Comment cela se faisait-il, il n'était pourtant pas sourd ? Il allait se faire bien engueuler : il avait pourtant l'interdiction formelle de fermer la porte et l'avait oubliée. Il commença alors à bafouiller une excuse.

« Gamin ! Je ne te le répèterai pas une seconde fois : pas la porte fermée à clef, bordel ! Sinon, je te préviens, on enlève le battant : au moins plus besoin de te sermonner, c'est clair ? articula le sévère supérieur entre ses dents. Maintenant… que… qu'est-ce que… ? »

Levi fronça les sourcils : le gamin avait quelque chose sur les flancs. Une blessure, constata-t-il, les yeux plissés. L'ombre sur ses yeux s'épaissit : pas une, plusieurs. Il n'aimait pas cela. Elles semblaient avoir été faites il y avait peu : elles étaient encore rosies. Il s'approcha du gamin d'un pas rapide, les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur. Ce dernier plaça ses mains pour qu'il ne _les_ voie pas. Les mains du gamin semblaient trembler mais il arrivait à en cacher les tressautements. Il recula un peu plus, jusqu'à être coincé par le mur derrière lui.

Levi le rattrapa de deux longues enjambées. Il saisit ses poignets et les retira sèchement de ses côtes. La résistance que le gamin mettait dedans ne changeait rien, de toute façon il était plus fort que lui. Son regard noir et froid croisa celui vert d'eau et légèrement paniqué du semi-titan. Il sentait les muscles du gosse se tendre sous ses doigts…

« ― C'est quoi _ce truc_ , Jaëger ?!

― Euh… rien caporal, vraiment ! Je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour cela ! » affirma-t-il. Il esquissa un sourire décontracté et cacha ses mains tremblantes dans son dos, les arrachant de la poigne de son supérieur. « C'est à l'entraînement, quand je me suis pris l'arbre. Je ne suis pas doué, vous le savez bien, voyons. »

Le regard sévère et pesant de son caporal le sonda en profondeur, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez ce môme. Le masochiste se retint de frémir, surtout quand son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, peu convaincu.

Enfin, ce dernier lâcha un petit « kss », se retourna et se dirigea finalement vers la porte. Il devait masquer sa déception et son scepticisme au jeune homme. Les épaules de ce dernier, presque nu, se détendirent brusquement et il lâcha un soupir silencieux.

Cependant, avant de sortir de la pièce, le caporal ralentit, tourna uniquement la tête vers lui et lui lança par-dessus son épaule après une faible hésitation :

« ― Rassure-moi gamin, tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive, hein ?

― Oui, caporal. Rassurez-vous, je vous le répète, tout va bien. Je sais que vous êtes là au cas où. »

Eren fit un grand sourire, fermant les yeux et basculant la tête sur le côté. Levi se contenta de hocher froidement la tête, le visage toujours fermé, mais l'ombre de ses yeux avait un peu disparu. Il souhaita alors une bonne nuit à l'Espoir de l'Humanité et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne souhaitait pas regarder derrière lui.

Il s'adossa un instant au chambranle de bois, pensif. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait derrière, pas dans celui qui vivait dans cette pièce. Mais de ce qu'il avait saisi, c'était que celui qu'il avait sélectionné quelques mois auparavant dans les prisons, ne lui disait pas du tout. Pas l'entière vérité en tout cas – comme il l'aurait voulu de sa part.

Le gamin mentait décidément _très_ mal. Mais il allait lui donner une chance, il allait croire que c'était vraiment lors de son entraînement, ou du moins pendant une bataille entre ses camarades. Il soupira, laissant ses épaules reprendre leur place normale, se leva en poussant sur ses mains, presque avec difficulté, puis s'en alla dans le couloir obscur, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête, et se retint de jeter un coup d'œil désespéré derrière lui.

De l'autre côté du battant, au même moment, Eren trébucha en s'emmêlant les pieds et manqua de tomber sur le sol. Il réussit au dernier moment à se rattraper et colla son front contre le bois frais du battant – sans savoir que c'était uniquement ça qui le séparait de son caporal.

Il pressa ses poings dessus. Il était un véritable idiot, il s'était fait voir. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il arrêtât cela car, Levi le surveillerait sans doute dans les prochains jours. Il vérifierait que ses blessures avaient bien guéries.

En effet, il le savait aussi : son caporal lui donnait une seconde chance, pour se racheter.

Oui, décidément, tous les deux savaient parfaitement qu'il mentait très mal et qu'il n'était pas crédible dans ce rôle. Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort.

* * *

 **Déjà la fin de cette partie! :O dommage 0:) bon, à plus pour la prochaine partie. Car... est-ce que cela suffira pour que le semi-titan un peu mal dans sa peau, s'arrête dans ses bêtises? Hélas... non. Il va recommencer, et plus fort. Le danger approche de plus en plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review: ça fait toujours plaisir :D n'oubliez pas: sinon les Titans au barbecue 0;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes de l'auteure: Donc voilà cette troisième partie! Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire. C'est un peu tendu pour faire cinq histoires à la fois, mais bon celle-ci est bientôt finie! OK OK, il reste encore les deux parties les plus importantes... :P**

 **Le plus drôle, c'est que j'avais dit à No (KinaMay) en lui parlant du projet, qu'elle ne serait pas très longues: 5k mots tout au plus, elle en fait déjà le double ^.^**

 **Bref, merci à  
** **Démon13 pour ton commentaire aussi! merci de continuer à lire!  
** **KinaMay: euh ouais, je t'avais prévenue No! :p  
** **Baka-chan : Ouais, _Baka-NH _ je vois cette flemme - c'est moi Baka-chan, Baka! Tu pourrais aussi au moins mettre ton vrai nom de profil ! ;p - eh oui certains ne veulent pas voir la vérité!**

 **ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos impressions! :3 n'hésitez pas à continuer, je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir!**

 **Musique: Je pense que pour l'ironie et la beauté de cette chanson: Let it Die- Starset**

* * *

 **3.**

Le soleil montait à peine le bout de ses rayons chauds, qu'Eren était déjà levé. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, il allait se faire payer son erreur de la veille, il y avait bien réfléchi pendant sa nuit peu reposante. En fait, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne plus recommencer par la peur de Levi, il ne pouvait pas arrêter : c'était en fait devenu un besoin, une nécessité. S'entailler était devenu une sorte de drogue pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il voulait se croire au-dessus de tout cela. Il pensait que c'était toujours pour se punir, pas autre chose.

A peine était-il réveillé et debout, qu'il ouvrit mécaniquement le tiroir, saisit de la même manière le couteau de cuisine par le manche froid et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui : il avait compris la leçon. Il hésita, regardant autour de lui : sur quoi allait-il pouvoir rendre plus coupant la lame ? Il remarqua alors le robinet. ***** Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas, cela pouvait marcher : métal contre métal.

Il commença alors, débutant par le côté gauche de la lame, il ferait le second après. C'était assez difficile : le couteau ripait assez souvent et manquait de couper son poignet. Mais il s'acharnait : un côté puis l'autre, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Fer contre fer, ce serait efficace même si c'était un robinet à moitié rouillé, ça rendrait le couteau plus coupant, il en était certain. Même s'il peinait il devait réussir.

Il avait aussi la certitude que les plaies ne pouvaient pas s'infecter : il était plus fort que ça, grâce aussi à son métabolisme de Titan. Devant le petit miroir au-dessus de son robinet, il s'éloigna d'un pas et regarda ses flancs rosis et presque totalement cicatrisés. Il sourit cruellement. Tant mieux. Il allait le faire plus profondément qu'hier, pour que cela le délivre encore plus, pour qu'il fasse mieux à l'entraînement. Il observa la lame brillante sous la lumière, et elle la refléta. Il avait fini, il sentait que c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Il passa le bombé du pouce dessus pour le tester et en être certain, sur le travers de la lame, et il eut un rictus cruel et satisfait : là, maintenant, il était sûr que ça couperait.

Sans hésiter, et avec plus d'assurance que les fois précédentes, il posa la lame – nouvellement – tranchante sur ses flancs et appuya. Plus fort qu'auparavant. Il tira proprement en arrière. Quatre fois de chaque côté. Une brûlure récompensa ses efforts sur le lavabo, oui ça coupait comme il l'avait espéré : très bien. Les entailles étaient plus faciles à faire maintenant.

Sans perdre de temps – il en avait vraiment peu avant le petit déjeuner et ses entraînements –, il rinça le couteau ensanglanté sous l'eau, l'essuya dans le mouchoir de la veille et le rangea. Il ferma avec attention le tiroir un peu usé : il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'ouvre par curiosité parce qu'il était mal fermé – et surtout pas qu'il trouve son secret car rien ne le cachait vraiment. Quelque chose le chatouillait alors et il plissa le nez. Il posa ses mains au niveau du bas de ses côtes, l'endroit où il ressentait une gêne.

Elles devinrent collantes et poisseuses. Surpris, il baissa la tête dans cette direction : du sang. Cela coulait bien plus que la veille. Il ne s'était pas manqué ce coup-ci, pensa-t-il, satisfait et fier de lui. Mais il n'allait pas en mourir non plus. Il sourit alors, une expression de triomphe malsaine et horrible sur ses lèvres. Il préféra ignorer le reflet que lui montrait le miroir, ignorer la flamme dansante terrifiante dans ses yeux – il ne se reconnaissait presque pas.

Car, de toute façon, un triomphe de quoi ? Ah oui, sur lui-même. En ce moment, il se foutait bien de ce qu'il arriverait si quelqu'un entrait et trouvait ces marques. Si cette personne voyait ce qu'il se passait. Il se croyait au-dessus de cela.

Il se foutait de savoir la très probable déception de Levi. Ce dernier ne verrait rien.

Reprenant ses esprits, Eren remarqua que son boxer était tâché à deux endroits : sur les hanches, de chaque côté. Cela contrastait bien avec la couleur brune du tissu. Il grommela, l'enleva et le posa sur la chemise et le pantalon tâchés. Il lava ensuite ses mains dans le lavabo, saisit son mouchoir blanc déjà un peu moucheté – celui qui lui avait servi pour essuyer le couteau – et enleva le sang sur son ventre. Maintenant, le carré de tissu prenait une teinte plus rouge qu'immaculée. Il s'habilla rapidement puis observa la pile de vêtements tachés qui s'empilaient à côté de la porte. Un plan naissait peu à peu dans sa tête : quand la cloche du repas retentirait, il irait le laver et serait tranquille de toute question. Il n'y aurait personne dans la laverie. Oui, c'était pas mal du tout, de toute façon il pouvait bien se passer de petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim.

Il attendit cinq minutes et celle qu'il avait prévue sonna fortement. Il entendit ses camarades de Bataillon parler dans les couloirs et se diriger sans se presser vers la cantine. Il attendit un moment supplémentaire dans sa chambre, silencieux pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, puis saisit sa pile de vêtements et se dirigea vers la buanderie. Il n'y avait personne, comme il s'y attendait. Il sourit, satisfait, son plan était vraiment génial. Il s'avança vers les bacs remplis d'eau, trempa son doigt dans une des cuves de bois pour voir la température. Il hocha ensuite la tête : idéale. Il plongea alors son mouchoir dedans, le frotta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de sang et fit de même avec sa chemise et le reste. Il pendit ensuite ses affaires, son front légèrement humide sous l'effort et se dirigea vers la cantine – vide car tout le monde avait déjà fini.

Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir ses camarades qui l'attendaient. Il resta pantois un instant – s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête – puis se remémora l'entraînement qu'ils avaient ce matin. Il avait oublié que la cantine était leur point de rendez-vous, il avait été trop concentré à vouloir se punir, la veille. Hanji le fixa sévèrement derrière ses lunettes mais ne posa pas de question. Elle plaça devant lui un pain rond et une pomme et lui ordonna de manger. Le semi-titan fronça les sourcils mais il fut forcé de le faire sans protester – sous la surveillance de la sadique qui retenait aussi Sasha.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, Eren : que tu ne viens pas manger, je viens te chercher par les oreilles où que tu sois et quoique tu fasses ! Clair ? le menaça-t-elle. Ton corps a besoin d'énergie, fournie par les aliments, surtout si tu veux encore pouvoir te transformer. »

Il avala avec difficulté la dernière bouchée – sa bouche lui semblait sèche – et se mit au garde-à-vous. Il grimaça : il avait mal aux côtes. Plus même qu'hier, il aurait pourtant dû s'habituer à cette douleur, non ? Alors que sa supérieure se retournait, il posa sa main sur ses blessures pour les protéger et serra brusquement les mâchoires en fermant les paupières. Il retint un grognement.

Mikasa s'approcha doucement de lui, l'interrogeant sur son état et ce qu'il avait. Elle semblait inquiète et il en était presque désolé pour elle – il ne méritait pas son attention –, mais aussi, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il ne voulait rien lui dire. Il se contenta de lui sourire innocemment en tentant de la détendre : quelques courbatures de la veille, c'était tout. Il la suivit ensuite en direction du camp d'entraînement à la Manœuvre. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se manquer, se promit-il. Il allait réussir et c'était tout. Il n'avait pas le droit une seconde fois à l'erreur.

Il croisa le regard sombre de Levi. Celui-ci était plissé, méfiant et… inquiet. Non, il se trompait sans aucun doute, ce n'était pas du tout dû à hier soir. Le gamin détourna les yeux : ses pieds étaient devenus plus intéressants, il ne voulait pas se poser trop de questions. Il devait oublier sa vive douleur blanche qui passait devant ses yeux et l'attention du caporal sur lui. Ce dernier avait-il compris ce qui tourmentait le jeune homme ? Le semi-titan chassa finalement cette question de sa tête et grimpa sur l'arbre où il allait recommencer le même enchaînement qu'hier.

Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur son entraînement. Il souffla ensuite un grand coup, ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa concentration. Il accrocha ensuite ses deux lames de sabre sur ses gâchettes, testa le gaz et s'élança finalement. Il ne remarqua même que les Titans d'entraînement avaient été éloignés les uns par rapport aux autres.

Il bondit, s'accrocha, tournoya et fonça sur le premier sans hésitation après le hochement de tête de sa supérieure qui lui disait que tout était OK. Il planta son arme dans la chair rose du premier, oubliant sa douleur. Le triangle qui imitait la chair gicla dans les airs et il sourit : c'était décidément bien mieux qu'hier. Et de un. La punition avait l'air d'avoir un effet sur ses actions. Ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, avec moins d'hésitation. Il prit ensuite appui sur son pied, contracta les muscles de sa jambe et s'élança. Il appuya sur la gâchette, se rappelant de la distance de la veille.

Seulement, ses câbles étaient trop courts, ils n'attrapèrent que du vide tandis que le jeune homme s'était élancé. Il bascula dans le vide en paniquant. L'adrénaline prit alors le dessus, sauvant sa peau. Il se rattrapa de justesse, tirant un câble sur le second Titan, au dernier moment. Il grimaça à cause de ses blessures qui le tiraient. Sous l'élan, il se rapprocha trop du pantin de bois, et son coude gauche heurta violemment le bord abîmé du Titan d'entraînement. Repartant dans l'autre sens, il s'emmêla une fois de plus dans ses câbles. Il se débattit et s'en délivra.

Il sentit alors une vive douleur au niveau du coude, et un éclair blanc passa soudainement devant ses yeux. Les larmes montèrent devant ses yeux, instinctivement mais brouillant sa vue.

Il serra les mâchoires et les repoussa d'un clignement de paupières. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le faible. Le sol s'approchait de nouveau dangereusement et il devait reprendre la situation en mains. Il raccrocha un câble, tira sur sa bouteille de gaz et remonta. Il se plaça finalement à la hauteur de la nuque du Titan et trancha. Net.

Enfin sur l'endroit exact de la nuque. Son bras gauche était replié contre son corps mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'angoisse qui reposait sur ses camarades en le voyant basculer disparut d'un coup. Il avait une quatrième fois, manqué de tomber et d'échouer à cet exercice. Il avait failli faire une chute de plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Elle aurait été fatale s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé. Eren était debout, chancelant un peu, mais en équilibre sur une branche d'arbre un peu plus loin.

La manche du bras gauche de sa chemise était déchirée et montrait une longue estafilade sur sa peau qui saignait abondamment. Le sang rouge tâchait déjà les bords de sa manche, sur deux centimètres. Ce n'était pas beau à voir : des bouts de bois éclatés semblaient s'y être enfoncés assez profondément. Les compagnons serrèrent les dents, comment leur camarade réussissait à supporter cette douleur ? Mikasa frissonna : pauvre Eren, il devait vraiment avoir mal ! Elle cria son nom et se précipita en courant vers lui. Elle s'accrocha avec son équipement et voulut se placer à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il lui avait décidément fait peur.

Mais le caporal Levi lui passa devant et lui coupa la route. Elle fulmina mais ne put pas protester : elle eut le droit à un regard terrifiant auquel elle ne pouvait pas protester – personne ne le pouvait. Il s'avança vers le semi-titan, et saisit son coude après s'être placé à ses côtés. Il esquissa une moue étrange : un plissement de nez et un froncement de nez.

« ― Il va falloir désinfecter tout ça, gamin. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, avec toutes ces échardes dedans. Et bien enfoncées en plus. Avec ça, on peut dire que tu ne t'es pas loupé !

― Je m'en occupe, caporal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'aimerai pas vous faire perdre votre précieux temps !

― Tss, ne sors pas des trucs totalement débile, gamin. Parce que tu m'expliques comment tu comptes t'y prendre alors que tu ne peux pas le voir, le bout de ton coude ? Sauf si tu nous sors un nouveau don : contorsionniste… Alors c'est bon : je vais le faire, Jaëger. Hé, la folle, je t'emprunte ton expérience. »

Celle-ci fit « OK » de sa main en plaçant son index sur son pouce et relevant ses autres doigts. Elle félicita tout de même le suicidaire pour avoir réussi l'exercice avant qu'ils ne partent.

Mikasa, quant à elle, fulminait de plus belle : c'était à _elle_ normalement de s'occuper de son frère. Pas à ce caporal froid et hautain – qui allait sans doute faire mal à son pauvre frangin. Un regard foudroyant de ce dernier la pétrifia sur place et l'empêcha de protester et de se proposer. OK, elle avait compris : elle les laissait tranquille et elle repasserait pour protester… Elle regarda alors, rageuse, son frère suivre le caporal, les épaules basses. Elle décida alors de s'entraîner pour oublier sa rage. Elle se promettait intérieurement de faire payer à ce gars tout ce qu'il faisait à son frère.

Eren avait les joues rouges, tandis qu'il suivait son caporal docilement. Ses pieds étaient de nouveau devenus intéressants – pourtant que des chaussures noires et simples d'Armée –, il pouvait ainsi voir la direction que prenait son supérieur, sans le regarder. Lui, s'étonnait le garçon, soigner des blessures ?! Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il rentra dans l'infirmerie, à la suite de Levi et s'assit docilement sur le fauteuil de consultation. Comme le lui ordonnait ce dernier.

Il observa à la dérobée le dos de celui qui le soignait et qui cherchait dans une boite des bandages et de l'alcool pour désinfecter. Ainsi qu'une pince à épiler pour retirer les échardes. Le jeune homme frémit et se tendit quand le supérieur s'approcha et imbiba un bout de tissu d'alcool. Il allait avoir mal, énormément, se rendait compte le blessé – il priait pour cicatrise immédiatement et pouvoir se sauver de l'infirmerie.

« ― Enlève ta chemise, gamin.

― Hein ?! Euh… quoi ?

― Ta chemise. C'est bon je te demande pas de te mettre à poil, il me semble. Et quoi, t'as peur que je vois ton ventre ? T'es gros à ce point ? Non mais sérieux, Jaëger… Un vrai gosse et après il se plaindrait presque que je le surnomme comme ça. »

Non ce n'était pas pour ça : Eren ne voulait pas qu'il voie les plaies profondes sur ses hanches, c'était tout. Il se contenta de remonter lentement sa manche sur son bras en crispant les mâchoires sous la douleur et ignorant Levi qui levait les yeux et qui le foudroyait du regard. Ce dernier soupira, s'approcha et retira une à une les échardes, sans prêter attention à Eren qui se crispait et émettait des hoquets de douleur. Oui, cela devait vraiment être horrible, mais il n'avait qu'à pas s'être blessé. Non, le caporal n'éprouvait pas de pitié à l'égard du jeune homme.

A l'intérieur de lui, il se demandait pourquoi celui qu'il avait sélectionné avait gardé son vêtement. Ah oui : ses blessures, il ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il les voit. Peut-être en avait-il honte. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de se prendre des raclées, non ? Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, mieux valait ne pas chercher.

Eren avait les doigts tremblants et serrés sur ses genoux pour les cacher – il entendait déjà sinon les commentaires de son supérieur. La raison de ce tremblement ? Il était passé à peu de choses de se faire choper… Quel idiot il avait été, il aurait dû dire que sa sœur s'en occuperait, insister : elle au moins n'aurait pas insisté, ne l'aurait pas forcé. Et n'aurait pas porté ce regard jugeur sur lui. Il avait vraiment échappé de peu aux questions du supérieur. Ce dernier posa d'ailleurs sans le prévenir le tissu imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie. La brûlure fut telle qu'il hurla de douleur, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il maudit alors sa faiblesse : que pensait Levi de lui ? Il tenta de se reprendre, mais ne fit qu'émettre un sanglot pitoyable et haleta. Une main passa dans son dos, presque… réconfortante.

« C'est bon, gamin, informa le propriétaire avec… une petite note de compassion dans la voix. Repose-toi pour que ça cicatrise. »

Eren bafouilla un remerciement – qui ne venait pas du tout du cœur mais il était un peu obligé de le faire – et se leva mécaniquement en chancelant. Il rentra dans sa chambre, sans croiser personne sur son passage, mais il fit un détour par la buanderie. Il récupéra ses affaires, toujours à la même place – et sèches –, et retourna dans ses "appartements". Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa à la porte, les genoux pliés près de la poitrine, la respiration courte et irrégulière. Il se rendait seulement compte qu'il était passé à peu de se faire engueuler et son cœur battait la chamade, tentant de réguler l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se rappelait des doigts de Levi qui touchaient avec une douceur apparente sa plaie. Il secoua la tête et repoussa cette idée. Ses doigts maladroits trouvèrent la serrure en s'étirant et il la tourna. Il la rouvrirait après, se promit-il : il n'avait pas du tout envie de ne plus avoir d'intimité.

Mais en ce moment, il avait besoin de se blesser. Avec empressement, il se dirigea à quatre pattes vers sa table de nuit. Ses doigts tremblants de manque, se fermèrent sur la poignée ronde et froide du tiroir, puis se fermèrent – en cherchant un peu – sur le manche du couteau dans le tiroir. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, il savait maintenant la réalité : il était totalement accro.

Ces blessures allaient lui permettre de s'échapper de tout ceci, et il lui en fallait encore. Plus. Un véritable junky du couteau, c'était pitoyable… Il trouvait maintenant des excuses plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter, c'était son moyen de s'aider tous les jours, et il allait continuer jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien.

Il avait besoin d'être sauvé, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Non, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait supposé. Oui, il aurait normalement dû avoir besoin de l'aide de Levi, mais il était trop fier pour le lui demander. Alors, tant pis. De toute façon, ce dernier n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité.

Le couteau sembla se placer automatiquement au bon endroit, on l'aurait mû d'une volonté propre. Le semi-titan pressa plus fortement que la dernière fois la lame du couteau sur ses obliques. Le sang jaillit, bien plus qu'hier, il coula le long de ses doigts, tâchant son pantalon et la chemise qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever. Il fit de même à gauche, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Il sourit, dieu que ça faisait du bien malgré les brûlures.

Soudain, le sang lui sembla être en trop grande quantité, il y en avait beaucoup trop : cela imbibait carrément son uniforme. Il chassa des points noirs qui dansaient brusquement devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça saignait autant ? Tout tournait subitement autour de lui, et il en ignorait la raison. Que se passait-il donc ? Il avait de plus en plus de peine à respirer, il forçait pour inspirer.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre et chancela jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il réussit à atteindre le lavabo en plusieurs petits pas. Il fit couler de l'eau froide à forte pression, il fallait qu'il arrêtât le flot rouge, qu'il trouvât un moyen de le faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laissât aller en ce moment. Un pressentiment lui soufflait que ce n'était vraiment pas bon tout ça.

Un éclair soudain de conscience le traversa : une artère passait à cet endroit. Putain, il y était allé vraiment trop fort… Merde ! Il fallait le faire pour aller la transpercer, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour être capable d'une pareille connerie !

Et pourquoi la cicatrisation ne se mettait pas en route ? Elle décidait de faire grève ou comment ça se passait ? Il appuya à pleine mains sur la blessure, ne lâchant pas pour autant son couteau. Mais ce qu'il faisait, ne ralentissait pas le flux vermeil à grands bouillons. Il se contentait de passer entre ses doigts et goutter au sol.

Tout devint flou autour de lui, puis noir et il chancela sans pouvoir rien faire. Il n'arrivait plus à garder l'équilibre, à tenir debout. Il serra les mâchoires. Putain !

Ses genoux flageolèrent et il bascula en avant. Sa main tenta de s'agripper au rebord du lavabo pour ne pas tomber, vainement : il s'écroula sur le sol. Ses mains elles aussi étaient trop faibles et tremblantes. Sa respiration était difficile et il n'arrivait même pas à appeler au secours. Sa voix n'était qu'un croassement inaudible même de lui.

Putain de merde, en plus, il avait fermé la porte de la salle de bains à clef. Quel abruti : personne n'allait pouvoir rentrer ! Il allait vraiment crever là ? Bordel, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu ça… Il revit les yeux de ses parents, puis ceux de tous ses camarades morts pendant les expéditions.

Et puis, après tout… pourquoi pas ? Il le méritait, non. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que des gens s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui : cela ne changerait rien. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit au repos, non ? L'Humanité trouverait bien un remplaçant, quelqu'un de mieux que lui, ce ne serait pas compliqué.

De toute façon qui le pleurerait ? Mikasa ? Elle s'en remettrait avec une facilité étonnante, elle se mettrait entièrement dans ses combats et son extermination contre les Titans. Personne d'autre…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa aller dans ses brumes noires et indolores. Un petit sourire déformé naquit sur ses lèvres et il soupira longuement.

* * *

 *** désolée, je ne savais pas quoi d'autre ^^**

 **Voilà pour cette fin de partie! 0:) héhé! je suis une sadique de première, je sais tout le monde me le dit, c'est bon, c'est dans ma nature! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire même si c'est pour m'arracher la tête ou me dire ce qu'il faut que je modifie!**

 **Bon ben à plus pour savoir si le gamin va s'en sortir! Et surtout, qui pourrait ouvrir cette porte?! :p Petite blague: ouvre-moi la porte, toi qui as la clef - c'est une chanson, désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas la référence: cherchez! XD**

 **PS: Si vous êtes pas contents parce que ça ne va pas assez vite dans l'écriture et tout, vous avez qu'à vous plaindre aux profs de mon lycée qui font des bacs blancs. Ah, et aussi à l'Etat français qui fait le BAC... ;p**

 **Plus plus! :***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes de l'auteure (toujours toujours): voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre et le dernier des vacances! Oui, je m'excuse d'avance mais le prochain ne sortira que samedi prochain!**

 **Réponse aux reviews: Merci à l'anonyme qui a laissé un commentaire stimulant! Et aussi à Baka-NH. Mais surtout à vous qui lisez depuis de début -oui je sais ça fait pas longtemps - ^.^' Bref! :D**

 **Musique conseillée: Partie assez triste du point de vue de Levi, donc je pense Omake Pfalib en français ou en anglais c'est comme vous voulez! :) bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **4.**

Levi leva les yeux au ciel : putain, il avait oublié de poser un bout de colle sur le bandage du gamin pour que celui-ci tienne. Il avait aussi oublié la bouteille d'alcool en lui rappelant bien d'en mettre tous les soirs. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Si la cinglée aux lunettes venait à le savoir, elle le harcèlerait en lui demandant s'il ressentait quelque chose pour le gamin !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il s'imaginait déjà ses petits commentaires énervants – elle les faisait spécialement pour cela. Il soupira, prit la bouteille d'une main, la colle de l'autre avec un rouleau de bandage au cas où – le gamin n'est pas dans le genre calme – et se dirigea vers la chambre du blessé. Décidément, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à ce gosse de le soigner, il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué là-dedans. Tout ce sang salissant… pas trop pour lui.

Alors pourquoi bon sang il avait insisté ?

Il ne comprenait toujours pas non plus pourquoi Jaëger n'avait pas voulu enlever sa chemise quand il le lui avait demandé. Surtout que remonter la manche avait dû être bien douloureux. Mais bon, ça, il ne préférait pas chercher non plus : le gosse était décidément bien trop compliqué pour qu'il tentât de comprendre quoique ce soit dans son raisonnement – s'il en avait un et ne se contentait pas d'agir sur des coups de tête consécutifs…

Dans le couloir – presque désert comme tous mangeaient normalement – il croisa uniquement Mikasa qui se dirigeait vers la cantine. Elle le foudroya du regard sur le passage et cela le fit sourire : décidément elle était très rancunière, tout ça pour une blessure dont elle aurait aimé s'occuper… C'était assez ridicule. Enfin, s'il avait réfléchi un peu plus, il lui aurait volontiers laissée. S'il n'avait pas agi à la Er… Jaëger : un coup de tête. Il soupira, aussi, elle était bien trop protectrice, le gamin n'avait pas besoin de ça… Ce dernier avait quand même bientôt dix-sept ans.

Bon, OK, après tout, ils se débrouillaient : ils étaient de la même famille et géraient leurs différents ensembles. Ce n'était pas à lui de mettre le nez dans leurs affaires. Il n'en avait rien à ciré de ce semi-titan, c'était juste un subordonné comme tous les autres. « _Est-ce que tu soignes tous les soldats sous tes ordres ?_ » souffla une voix moqueuse dans sa tête. Il la repoussa, de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Oui… sans doute… ou… peut-être pas, non… Bref !

Il secoua la tête et regarda le couloir vide. Son pas était lent et posé : il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se dépêcher… Le gamin n'allait pas mourir à cause d'un bandage mal fermé et sa plaie n'allait pas s'infecter d'un instant à l'autre. Même si, le connaissant, ce dernier avait déjà rouvert sa plaie et arraché son bandage, voir s'était peut-être fait encore plus mal dessus. Levi soupira un grand coup, vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez le gamin – chez lui aussi mais il préférait l'oublier – ces temps-ci : il n'était jamais concentré, semblait avoir diminué même de niveau alors qu'il avait atteint un stade que le caporal jugeait de "passable". Et en plus, il se trompait aussi tout le temps.

A tout bien réfléchir, Levi passait tous ces souvenirs en boucle pour en comprendre l'origine et la date. C'était depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur dernière expédition, après cette mission sauvetage qui avait foirée… Jaëger n'était quand même pas bête à ce point : il ne se sentait quand même pas _responsable de la mort de tous ces gens_ … Quoique… ça expliquerait plusieurs choses. Peut-être même la présence des marques sur ses hanches : une bataille avec Jean, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait coupable et que l'autre l'avait remis à sa place. Putain, mais combien de fois lui avait-il répété : les soldats étaient prêts à se sacrifier. Il hocha tout seul la tête, juste pour lui-même : c'était à cause de ça que le stupide gamin était distrait.

Mais pourquoi alors n'y croyait-il même pas lui-même, pourquoi en son profond intérieur quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il se mentait et qu'il le savait très bien ? Cette voix insolente lui murmurait d'arrêter de se mentir… Il n'arrivait pas à repousser cette douloureuse impression et cela l'énervait. Si seulement il pouvait être un peu tranquille.

Il accéléra rageusement le pas, comme pour s'échapper de ses pensées. Plus vite il serait arrivé, plus tôt ses doutes seraient envolés : il allait demander à Eren des explications.

Mais même en accélérant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios : le gamin s'étant fait blessé par quelqu'un ? Non, et puis quoi encore ? Il était assez fort pour se débattre et rameuter tout le quartier, alors… Alors ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait eu ces marques. Et puis merde quoi ! Levi ne se considérait pas comme un papa poule, et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de le devenir ! Il n'allait pas demander à l'idiot des explications si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui en donner ! Chacun ses secrets aussi ! Et il le comprenait très bien – il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas, loin de là. Non mais quelle idée stupide qui lui était venue !

« _Mais ça se trouve, il a besoin d'aide… Ça se trouve, c'est peut-être grave et il n'ose pas appeler…_ » souffla cette même voix en lui. Il la repoussa avec agacement. Elle ne pouvait jamais rester à sa place, celle-là. Le problème – il en avait plusieurs fois fait l'amère expérience – c'était qu'elle avait souvent raison. Foutu corbeau de malheur et annonciateur de mort.

Enfin : il était arrivé devant la chambre du gamin, il allait pouvoir arrêter d'écouter sa schizophrénie vraiment insupportable. Elle était vraiment pire que la barjot à lunettes, c'était dire !

Par constance, il toqua respectueusement à la porte – par constance seulement, car souvent il n'attendait même pas la réponse. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il l'attendit – sans doute après son débat avec lui-même sur les secrets. Mais elle ne vint même pas. Le caporal leva les yeux au ciel : _pour une fois_ qu'il faisait un effort, le gamin pouvait bien en faire un, non ? Sauf s'il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre comme il savait que de toute façon, il ouvrirait.

Il râla, se tourna légèrement par rapport à la porte, afin de pouvoir appuyer sur la poignée avec son coude. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement avec ses bras chargés. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle s'ouvre et commença donc à avancer d'un pas sur le côté. Mais elle ne bougea pas, et son épaule heurta le bois. Il grimaça, rattrapa de peu la bouteille d'alcool et son visage se ferma encore plus. Ses yeux gris foudroyèrent le gamin à travers le battant, l'ombre menaçante était tombée dessus. N'avait-il pourtant pas _déjà_ prévenu cet idiot ? Et il récidivait ?! Il appelait ça le mettre au défi, ou tester son autorité. Et le caporal n'aimait pas _ça du tout_.

Surtout qu'il avait les mains chargées et que la clef était soit dans sa poche arrière, soit dans son bureau. Dans les deux cas, il allait devoir poser son chargement et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Encore moins au milieu du couloir _vide_ – sinon il aurait pu exploiter quelqu'un pour porter ces trucs en attendant. Il hésitait sérieusement à faire demi-tour et le laisser se démerder : tant pis pour lui si ça se rouvrait ou si ça s'infectait. Et surtout tant mieux si ça faisait bien mal. Mais ce stupide gamin le testait _lui_.

Alors le caporal n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

Les bras chargés, il prit son élan en reculant d'un pas et balança son pied gauche dans le battant de porte, près de la poignée. Un coup puissant qui fit trembler tous les murs du bâtiment – il s'en foutait c'était assez solide normalement, sinon il dirait qu'il y avait eu un séisme local ! La porte gémit et s'ouvrit en grand fracas – au moins ça réveillerait le gamin – elle était presque entièrement dégondée, pendouillait sur le côté. Mais Levi s'en foutait : de toute façon, le gamin n'en aurait plus : il lui avait désobéi et il mettait toujours en place ses menaces. En plus, cela ferait moins de travail pour les soldats : elle était déjà défaite.

Le caporal râla une fois de plus en voyant que le rouleau de bandes blanches était au sol. Il posa la bouteille d'alcool sur la table de nuit et ramassa son deuxième chargement, le posant à côté. Au moins, n'avait-il rien cassé. Il leva alors un sourcil suspicieux : le gamin n'était pas venu vers lui et le tiroir de la table de nuit, pendait ouvert. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose dans la précipitation.

« Jaëger, abruti de gamin, je t'avais prévenu : plus de porte dans ton espace. T'iras te faire voir pour ton intimité. Maintenant, ramène ton petit cul pour m'expliquer pourquoi t'as fait ça. Et magne-toi, sale gosse, j'ai pas tout mon temps pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Toujours rien. Il ignora la petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui lui soufflait le pire – encore elle, elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer parfois ? –, il calma aussi son cœur qui commençait déjà à s'accélérer et ferma un peu plus son visage. Le gamin voulait lui faire un sale coup, il allait voir de quoi il en retournait ! Il serait de corvée de ménage et de vaisselle pour la semaine à venir !

Le caporal se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains en entendant l'eau couler abondamment – putain les économies, il ne connaissait pas – et remarqua une tâche rouge au sol. Du sang ! Le sien ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps : le môme était blessé, non se devait être sa blessure qui s'était rouverte. Il ne regarda même pas s'il était sec, il avait la désagréable certitude que non. Il passa la tête dans la salle de bains et se figea.

Son cœur démarra au quart de tour, sa respiration devint difficile, son corps ne pouvait plus bouger, tandis que sa bouche bafouillait. Pourquoi ses muscles ne voulaient pas lui répondre ? C'était à ce moment qu'il en avait le plus besoin !

Au sol, Eren était étendu, un bras plié dans le prolongement de son épaule, et l'autre placé le long de ses côtes. Blessées, lacérées même. Ses jambes étaient repliées et de travers, comme s'il s'était effondré d'un coup. Comme s'il s'était évanoui brusquement.

C'était sans doute ce qui était arrivé. Vu tout le sang à ses côtés et qui coulait toujours. C'était ce sang qui le pétrifiait. Une large tâche rouge qui grossissait et imbibait les vêtements de ce dernier. Une véritable flaque. Le pantalon blanc était déjà rosé. Et le gamin avait aussi un couteau dans la main. Tout ce vermeil… il eut un déclic – trop long à son gout – : Eren faisait une hémorragie ! Levi retrouva alors ses esprits, il fallait sauver cet abruti ! Il le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos. L'arme tomba de la main molle du jeune homme et ricocha avec un bruit atroce. Un sourire niais et… satisfait était étendu sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Son supérieur frémit d'horreur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Eren ! Réponds-moi, Eren ! Putain, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, bon sang !? »

Il arracha alors précipitamment une longue bande de tissu de sa chemise et la pressa sur les flancs lacérés du brun. Il serra avec tout son désespoir, appuyant de toutes ses forces, les mâchoires douloureusement serrées. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne le laisserait pas crever comme ça ! Il hurla alors le prénom de la scientifique folle, de toutes ses forces. Il hésita un instant puis se leva d'un bond, sortit dans le couloir qui se remplissait comme tous revenaient de la cantine. Il s'arracha alors une nouvelle fois les cordes vocales pour attirer leur attention. Les mains souillées de sang, il leur hurla, les supplia même, d'aller chercher de l'aide. Quelqu'un s'était fait mal et était très mal en point. Il n'avouerait pas à ces inconnus – du Bataillon soient-ils – que son "protégé" s'était lui-même blessé.

Il retourna aux côtés de ce dernier – en priant que son état ne se soit pas dégradé entre temps –, il le supplia de lui répondre, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le froid caporal allait céder et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ses cheveux étaient totalement en désordre, ses yeux gris scintillaient d'horreur et étaient écarquillées. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et sa respiration était saccadée. Il se foutait du sang partout, cela maculait maintenant son uniforme pourtant toujours impeccable. Il s'en fichait totalement : il gardait la main sous la nuque du garçon aux yeux fermés. Ces blessures qu'il avait vues sur ses hanches, elles avaient été bien trop parallèles pour une dispute. Trop régulières. Mais il n'avait pas voulu le voir, et voilà où ils en étaient.

A ce drame. Avec le gamin qui allait sans doute mourir ! Putain…

Hanji débarqua, essoufflée, rougie, les lunettes de travers. Son regard était aussi paniqué que le sien, ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts en voyant la scène. Elle poussa son supérieur sur le côté d'un coup d'épaule lui disant de la laisser faire. Elle se plaça immédiatement aux côtés d'Eren, appuyant sur les plaies, et ordonna d'amener un brancard. Tout de suite, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Levi n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna vers lui.

D'ailleurs elle détourna le regard et appuya de plus belle sur les plaies –il avait eu un bon réflexe.

« ― Hanji, paniqua le caporal, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi ! Hanji, dis-moi que le gamin va rester vivant ! C'est censé être un semi-titan, il est censé cicatriser rapidement ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas, bordel ?!

― Levi, calme-toi, ça ne résoudra rien.

― Comment je peux me calmer, il est à deux doigts de crever ! Bordel mais y a que moi qui suis conscient ou quoi, merde !? J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, putain ! TU COMPRENDS ? J'AURAIS DÛ !

― Ça suffit, Levi ! Tout cela n'est pas de ta faute, OK ? C'est une erreur, grave, mais une erreur. Maintenant, il peut cicatriser vite comme il l'a déjà montré, mais seulement s'il le _désire_. (Elle s'adresse alors aux infirmiers.) Voilà, prenez-le doucement. Pas de mouvements brusques ! Continuez de presser sur les blessures, voilà, c'est ça. »

Le cœur de Levi avait manqué un battement. Seulement si le gamin le désirait… Ça voulait dire que ce dernier ne voulait pas en ce moment. Qu'il avait désiré être dans l'état dans lequel il le trouvait. Que ce sourire étrange sur ses lèvres était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Une délivrance. Le caporal tomba à genoux dans la flaque de sang, totalement déstabilisé. Sa tête pendait mollement sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement avec cette boule coincée dans sa gorge.

Comment est-ce que tout cela était possible ? C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller ! Oui c'était cela, juste un putain de rêve de merde ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ils n'avaient pas pu en arriver là, hein ? Le gamin allait s'en sortir malgré le regard désespéré de la scientifique ! Il allait vouloir se reprendre, il allait savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui voulaient qu'il s'en sorte !

L'agitation suivait le brancard blanc – déjà taché – et sortit de la chambre, mais Levi ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne faisait que suivre les personnes floues des yeux. Il était en état de choc. Il mit sa main tremblante sous ses yeux. Son regard était vitreux, totalement perdu, ailleurs. Il était presque en train de faire de l'hyperventilation. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi Eren avait fait ça ?

Et puis, il aurait dû être là pour le gamin. Il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, ne pas être aussi aveugle qu'il l'avait été. Tous ces indices qui l'avaient montré, il n'avait pas voulu les voir. Et voilà le résultat. Quoiqu'en dise son amie, c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû lui parler, et il s'en mordrait définitivement les doigts.

Il passa une main désespérée sur son visage. Ses doigts laissèrent des sillons sanglants sur ses joues, mais il s'en moquait. Si cela pouvait lui rendre son abruti, il se barbouillerait le visage. Il… oh putain, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Pourquoi _lui_? Eren ne lui avait pourtant jamais paru si sensible !

Il devait aller voir ce gamin, il serait à ses côtés. Pour son réveil. Ou sa mort.

Il se leva, chancela, gardant toujours son visage hagard, prit appui sur ses mains souillées de sang et trempées dans la flaque et se releva. Il trébucha, manqua de tomber et se raccrocha au chambranle de la porte d'entrée, ignorant les regards stupéfaits dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas commun de le voir dans cet état pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Il s'en fichait, une seule pensée obsédait son esprit torturé. Eren et sa survie en danger.

Oui, il serait là, à ses côtés pour la suite ou la fin. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas été pour le début…

* * *

 **Voilà encore un petit chapitre de fini! J'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous attendrez la fin et le possible retour d'Eren dans le Bataillon!**

 **Enfin bref! A la semaine pro, et laissez moi une petite review, svp: ça fait toujours plaisir! :3**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes de l'auteure: Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre! Héhéhé Eren va-t-il survivre allez encore un tout petit peu de suspens! :P**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **NaomiWeaver: merci merci :) pure coïcidence**

 **Insilent: j'ai bien mis drama dans la description! :D**

 **Nala Firenight: merci :3 et t'inquiète je pense qu'Eren t'entends XD même s'il est dans la chambre d'hôpital... 0:)**

 **Fenesis: oah je ne pensais pas avoir ce don! Bon au moins, j'ai réussi!**

 **Musiques conseillées: assez triste navrée: Call your name et Pain of Levi. Et aussi Hearing voices de One Republic à la fin pour Eren! voilà, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: le bac blanc est enfin finiiiii! YOUPI! :D**

* * *

 **5.**

Le visage d'Eren était éclairé par une lumière trop franche et blanche : elle soulignait trop son visage blafard et immobile, sans couleur et qui se fondait trop bien dans la couleur des draps blancs qui le couvraient. Seuls ses cheveux bruns mal peignés et encore tachés de sang séché ressortaient. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses mains reposaient sur le lit, hors des couvertures et étendues à plat. Un visage paisible et reposé, endormi. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se réveillât et on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait une sieste.

Levi n'arrivait qu'à grande peine à retenir ses larmes. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute… L'état dans lequel se trouvait le gosse. Il aurait dû le comprendre… Sa main caressa doucement la joue du garçon. Il frémit, elle était glacée. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le gout du sang emplisse sa bouche, avec soulagement.

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur cuisante d'une main sur sa joue – peut-être en gardait-il même la trace de la main – : Mikasa l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces en le croisant dans le couloir vers l'infirmerie. Sa tête avait été projetée avec violence sur le côté. Les larmes de la jeune femme avait coulé abondamment le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient tremblants, le harcelant sans remords. Elle l'avait accusé de son index rageur pointé sur son torse, le dominant de la dizaine de centimètres entre eux. Et puis finalement elle s'était écroulée en sanglotant à ses pieds. Et Armin l'avait rejointe, prise dans ses bras.

Il n'avait rien rétorqué à ses accusations douloureuses, à cette insulte d'assassin. Car oui : tout était sa faute. Le caporal avait baissé les yeux, n'avait pas osé affronter ses yeux noirs et si douloureux. Elle avait raison. Trop même et il acceptait avec satisfaction cette punition. Il aurait voulu lui aussi tomber à genoux et exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, soulager un peu son cœur. Mais il était un gradé, et comme Erwin, devait garder tout cela pour lui. Pour ne pas influencer ses subordonnés.

Le gamin n'aurait jamais dû être dans ce lit. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce gros attirail planté dans les veines de son poignet. Ni cette _chose_ qui mesurait les battements du cœur. Ou en tout cas, qui les _avait_ comptés : les médecins avaient finalement décidé de le retirer, n'avaient plus jugé cela nécessaire. Ils avaient décidé de le laisser là, tranquillement. Il ne devait plus y rester très longtemps, dans ce lit.

Le front du caporal reposait sur la paume de sa main, le visage fermé. Son autre main, la droite, avait les doigts emmêlés dans ceux du gamin. Elle jouait presque avec, les enjoignant de bouger. Il refusait de les lâcher, il ne le voulait pas. Quelque chose tomba sur celle du gamin. Une goutte d'eau, bien arrondie. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas de fuites dans le plafond, et il ne pleuvait pas. Bien au contraire, il faisait un magnifique soleil – un beau jour dommage que le gosse ne soit pas en bonne santé pour sortir s'entraîner. Il pleurait. C'était une larme, _sa_ larme.

Il serra les mâchoires. Et merde, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait : la première fois c'était à la mort de son frère et sa sœur de cœur. Pourquoi en ce moment ? Il essuya du revers de la main sa larme. Non, le gosse n'avait pas le droit de le voir pleurer, même avec les yeux fermés. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait le voir et il imaginait déjà ses petits commentaires. Si seulement il pouvait _vraiment_ les entendre…

« Hé, gamin, faut que tu te réveilles maintenant, OK ? On t'attend tous, là, et tu te fais long. Allez, même si ça toujours aimé te faire désirer, tu dois te dépêcher, le supplia-t-il d'une voix chargée de larmes. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser maintenant, Eren : tu ne t'es pas assez battu. Tu sais quoi, sur ce coup, je crois que t'es vraiment un abruti, j'en ai enfin la preuve et je te promets de te la ressortir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, hein bordel ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler quand je te l'ai demandé ? »

Il prit un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant que dire, mais aussi pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux. Il se racla un peu la gorge puis reprit : « Pff, magne-toi, Jaëger, vraiment ! Parce que je n'arrive même pas à t'engueuler, et c'est grave ! Je… j'arrive même pas à te dire que je vais t'étriper à ton réveil, putain ! Alors que tu me connais, je suis le premier à le dire… »

Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, de respirer. Il serra les lèvres et détourna la tête sur le côté, comme si le gamin pouvait le voir. Mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ainsi, toujours aussi immobile ? Le caporal ne le savait pas exactement. Trop longtemps déjà, pour lui. Et pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

Le caporal manquait aussi cruellement de sommeil. C'était peut-être ça qui lui disait que cela faisait un moment. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, partant du coin de ses yeux cernés, pour monter vers le front, les temps et vers les joues. Ça le détendait normalement. Il soupira longuement. Mais là… non aucun effet et c'était frustrant…

Il saisit la main gauche inerte et froide devant lui, et la posa sur son front, lui, brûlant, s'avançant pour poser ses fesses sur le bord sa chaise. Ce contact lui fit fermer les yeux de soulagement, et oublier l'inconfort de ces heures passées là à attendre. A attendre que ce gamin _daigne enfin_ ouvrir ses putains d'yeux. En réalité, il voulait être là pour lui, pour son réveil probable. Non, il se réveillerait, il n'avait pas le droit d'en douter. Il ne le lâcherait pas, il ne ferait pas comme Mikasa.

Car, le gamin était peut-être insignifiant au niveau de l'univers, peut-être insignifiant au niveau des soldats : ils n'en étaient pas à un mort de plus ou de moins. Pour lui, c'était tout le contraire : Eren faisait partie de _son_ petit univers et Levi n'avait pas l'habitude de lâcher quelqu'un qui en faisait partie si facilement. C'était dur d'y rentrer, alors ça l'était encore d'en sortir. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper si vite.

Il serra ses deux mains contre celle du jeune homme, comme une prière silencieuse qu'il lui adressait.

 _Boum… Boum…_

Un pouls ! Il entendait un battement de cœur, assez fort et régulier… Mais c'était sans doute le sien : son pouce appuyait sur une veine de son poignet. Pourtant, un espoir fou le saisit, fit accélérer son cœur et s'élargir ses yeux. Et si… et si tous s'étaient trompés… et s'il allait vraiment se réveiller – pas comme le disait Hanji – ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement, une part de lui le ramenant à la raison. Mais il voulait y croire, et pour cela il lui fallait le prouver. Il bougea légèrement le pouce – rempli d'espoir, ce qui était tellement rare de sa part – et le léger battement qu'il avait perçu, disparut.

Ses espoirs explosèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Putain ce que c'était douloureux, bordel ! Pourquoi avait-il si mal que ça ? Il serra les paupières tandis que ses sourcils s'abaissaient avec désespoir.

« Putain, sale gosse, t'as toujours été fort pour faire de faux espoirs aux gens de ton entourage, hein ? Tu l'as été… non, tu _l'es_ je ne veux pas penser au passé, tu _vas_ te réveiller. Hein, Eren, tu vas te réveiller… »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec désespoir. Les yeux du brun étaient toujours décidément trop clos. Les paupières n'avaient même pas ce léger frémissement qui disait que la personne entendait. Il soupira une fois de plus et leva les yeux au plafond. Non, il ne pleurerait pas, il ravalerait ses larmes et ne ferait pas comme Mikasa derrière la porte. Il ne pleurerait pas devant le gosse. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

« _Tu te fais mal inutilement, Levi, tu le sais toi-même. Alors, arrête, je t'en prie. Laisse le, tourne la page, reprends les entraînements, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aimerait._ » lui avait conseillé Hanji, derrière ses lunettes de folle un peu plus tôt. La douleur brillait aussi dans les siens, et elle voulait aider son ami. Mais lui, ne voulait pas l'écouter. Comme il ne voulait pas écouter l'autre voix pessimiste – encore réaliste ? – dans son cœur, enfouie et pourtant si déstabilisante.

« T'inquiète pas, gamin, je serai là pour ton réveil, souffla-t-il. »

Il se pencha vers le lit, rangea les mèches de la frange noisette du jeune homme. On aurait dit un ange quand il était comme ça, dans cette même position. Et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du gamin. Qui le saurait après tout ? Sa main caressa la joue de ce dernier et le gradé posa doucement, une deuxième fois, ses lèvres sur celles froides de son protégé. Sur celles de la personne qu'il aurait dû protéger. Et pas seulement des Titans normalement : mais aussi de ses propres démons. Il le lui avait pourtant promis… et cependant, le gamin était étendu dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Il avait échoué. Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Là, cela prenait un autre gout très désagréable.

« Eren… souffla-t-il… Je ne sais plus qui a besoin de l'autre en fait… Je suis perdu, je veux que tu te réveilles, que tout s'arrange. Que je puisse dire aux autres que t'as fait le con… Je ne _veux_ pas parler de toi au passé, comme tous semblent pourtant déterminés à le faire. Parce que je te promets qu'à ton enterrement, je ne vais pas mentir. Je ne vais pas raconter à tous – au peu de gens qui viendront – que t'étais génial, je ne suis pas un hypocrite et tu le sais. Alors, je ne vais pas te vanter, je ne vais pas leur dire que t'étais le meilleur. Je vais leur dire la stricte vérité : tu ne foutais rien et t'étais un abruti qui agissait par coups de tête. Alors réveille-toi pour que… pour que je… je puisse te louer plus tard… sans mentir. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase et son regard resta figé sur le garçon. Il posa son front contre celui de ce dernier et souffla longuement. Il serra les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir une larme, et elle s'écrasa sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Tu sais, t'étais censé sourire un minimum, Jaëger… C'était de l'humour… Enfin bref, encore une qualité que t'as pas. Je me demande de plus en plus pourquoi je suis si attaché à quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup de qualités. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher, hein ? »

Le voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul ou presque. Presque, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de lui. Mais la personne face à lui ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il en aurait presque souri, pour se foutre de sa propre tête, mais il préféra fermer douloureusement les paupières et se redresser. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il sursauta.

Il se remit droit dans sa chaise, remettant ses fesses au fond du dossier et lissa le foulard qu'il portait à son cou – légèrement tâché de sang. Il croisa ensuite sa jambe sur l'autre et regarda froidement le gamin dans son lit – du moins essaya. Il permit alors à la jeune femme du Bataillon – ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne connaissait pas son prénom, c'était une jeune recrue – derrière la porte de rentrer. Elle s'exécuta et se mit au garde-à-vous devant lui.

« ― Caporal en chef Levi, Hanji Zoe veut vous voir. Elle m'a parlé d'une question de temps. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus, j'en suis déoslée, juste que vous comprendriez. J'espère que c'est le cas…

― Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. J'ai compris ce qu'elle veut dire. (Il hocha la tête.) Vous me laissez quelques secondes, OK ? Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je lui dis juste… au revoir. »

Elle hocha la tête, il décela une pointe de compassion douloureuse dans ses yeux, puis elle se mit au garde-à-vous pour saluer et referma la porte derrière elle. Levi se remit à la hauteur d'Eren, prit sa main, embrassa une dernière fois sa bouche et se dirigea vers la porte, tête basse et le cœur lourd. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers le brun alité, une dernière fois.

« Eren, je sais que quand tu vas te réveiller – je _sais_ que tu vas ouvrir tes putains de yeux, bordel –, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide… Tu… tu vas peut-être être seul au début, mais ne t'inquiète pas : je viendrai te rejoindre. Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul, il y aura toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés. Toujours quelqu'un sur lequel tu pourras compter, pour te reconstruire, pleurer et regretter tes conneries. Si ces personnes sont mortes pour toi dans ces missions, gamin c'est que t'en vaux largement la peine. Pas de sacrifices inutiles, hein ? Eren, je _veux_ faire partie de ces personnes qui seront toujours à tes côtés. Tu comprends ? Je ne te laisserais pas longtemps, je te le promets. Alors jure-moi de m'attendre avant de sortir. »

Il retint une larme solitaire sur sa joue – c'était de plus en plus difficile –, respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Il expira longuement, s'arrêta sur le seuil où l'attendait la jeune femme. Il sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard, la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte. Il se souviendrait d'un visage fermé du gamin, les yeux clos. Il aurait préféré un sourire, un franc sourire avec ses putains de yeux bruns scintillants de vie et pétillants de malice. Mais enfin, il avait écoulé son temps que Hanji lui avait donné pour rester à ses côtés...

« _Tiens bon, gamin_ , pensa-t-il, _je serais toujours là. Adieu maintenant. Ou non, au revoir. "Adieu" est trop pessimiste…_ » Il ralentit un instant, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, ignora la soldate qui se tournait vers lui, interrogatrice. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard rempli de pitié pour lui.

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis l'accident et comme il l'avait promis à Hanji, il devait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il devait recommencer à entraîner les camarades de l'alité. Il redressa finalement la tête et marcha devant lui, le menton relevé, vers le jour scintillant. Il reviendrait _le_ voir, il se l'était promis…

Et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Un coin de la bouche de l'endormi glacé lui aurait peut-être semblé bouger, s'étirer même en un petit sourire presque triste, s'il était resté plus longtemps, avec ses yeux tremblants de larmes. Le gamin avait cru entendre des voix, pendant qu'il s'échappait au loin, dans ses brumes blanches et tièdes. Et de ce qu'il avait compris, il aurait volontiers esquissé un sourire plus grand : lui et Levi seraient toujours côte à côte. Où qu'il soit. Et qu'importe la distance qui les séparerait. Ça lui allait parfaitement.

* * *

 **Voilà :D c'est la fin... Oui j'ai laissé ça assez flou pour que chacun puisse comprendre ce qu'il veut... Peut-être ce sourire est en fait celui du fantôme d'Eren ou peut-être va-t-il se réveiller. Eh oui, 24 heures pour Levi à le voir se réveiller ou faire son deuil... 0:D**

 **Bon laissez-moi un petit review? Ouais je le mets en "complete!" et un de plus! :D**


End file.
